Bane of Blood
by Ikisusi
Summary: CHACK Retribution surpasses even the flow of time...
1. 1

**Bane of Blood**

**I'm starting my very first multichapter story with serious plot, yey!**

**I have drawing on my Deviantart account from one scene's coming in this story, it's situated somewhere in the middle of story.**

**This first chapter is rather rushed and is likely to go rewrite somewhere in the future but for now please bear with it. It's necessary to get the story going.**

**And the usual disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters. If I did, we'd hot ChasexJack sex scenes throughout the series...**

**This is ****MALExMALE**** story, turn around if you disapprove!**

* * *

_6 months ago_

Jack groaned. Damn, this just wasn't his day!

Not only losing again a Showdown for monks, but getting to involved with a landslide too! Good thing that it had been small one and self-proclaimed genius hadn't got injured badly safe from most likely broken bone and cut on his right leg.

Newest Shen Gong Wu had gone active just mere hours ago somewhere in coastal mountains of Ireland. The Kin's Pearl gave user ability to view lives of his or her past relatives as long as is was by blood. That had sounded kinda cool; Jack had always wondered if there used to be any other evil people or other geniuses in his family.

Monks had been after trinket too, no surprise there. But beside Jack, no other Heylin had showed up. Guess Chase Young really didn't have any need for this Wu and Wuya… well who knows what that hag was thinking.

Gothic tech-lover sighed in defeat when he looked up from ground to hole in the rock ceiling.

Landslide had made him lose his footing and tumbled down a low hill in some sort of cavern. Sun shone from it down to bottom of the pit he had fallen into. Unfortunately with his helipack damaged and leg hurt, there just wasn't a way for him to climb up the way he came down.

''Hope some of bots are still working…'' goth mumbled, fiddling with watch-like transmitter around pale wrist and finding it working, tried to call for help. ''Hey, any Jackbots in there?''

_''J-564 reporting, Master Jack.''_

Jack let out relieved breath. Good, monks hadn't busted ALL his robots.

''J-564, lock into coordinates the transmitter's sending and come pick me up. Helipack's busted, I can't get out from here.''

_''Affirmative, Master Jack.''_

Ending the conversation, Jack limped to sit on the massive rock. It could take awhile before Jackbot could reach him, so teen couldn't help but to wait.

It was then he noticed that rock he was sitting upon was not actually natural rock. It was more like a stele, a rectangular stone slab carved out of pitch black rock. It was nearly twice as high as Jack and twice as wide as Clay's shoulder width. Though this stele was not standing at all, it was fallen down and covered with dust.

Growing intrigued, wiped some of dirt from the surface. Stone's surface was somewhere along the way polished and carved with strange markings.

_Probably relic from some long lost tribe or something_, teen pondered before noticing that some markings were smudged with fresh blood. Oh yeah, his palms were bloody after rock scratching on them during the fall…

''Master Jack, are you ready to leave?''

Turning towards the sound, teen saw that his ride had shown up.

''Yeah, let's get home. I need to make a call to family doctor, again…''

''Yes sir'', Jackbot answered, picking up it's creator and exiting the cavern and taking off back to China, giant stele getting forgotten by Jack; it's just some old stone slab anyway.

* * *

In the cavern, where stele lay, as black as darkest night…

Smears of blood left by Jack's palms, started to move on their own, sliding across stone surface before reaching the center of the stele before flowing into carved stone ring. Once all blood was in the groove, the ring lit up in ominous red glow…


	2. 2

_Present time_

_''Yyaaawwwnnn…!''_

A low crack sounded from Jack's jaws while yawning. Damn, he was bored!

There hadn't been any Showdowns for three weeks and tech-wizard was left with nothing to do. Already replaced his supply of Jackbots from recent loss and without any inspiration to build something different, Jack swirled around with office chair in front workndesk in basement trying to come up something to do.

_''Maybe I could go to visit Chase…''_ goth thought before dismissing the idea. As much as he wanted to see his idol (and love-crush), teen knew that without proper reason (and sometimes even with that) all he could expect from visit where insults and threats to his well-being. As hard as it sounds, there was next to none change that warlord would not throw him down the mountain headfirst.

Plus Wuya was there also and no-one in their right mind wouldn't stand in her presence. How Chase put up with her was a mystery of life-time, but one Jack wouldn't mind to know about. Jealous with witches ability to sneak in dragon lord's good graces, Jack failed to notice that one of his robot's floated in the basement before speaking.

_''There is a visitor in the lobby requesting an audience with Mr. Spicer,''_ Jackbot announced with synthesized voice.

Jack frowned. ''Tell them that dad's not in the country in beginning with and there's no idea when he'll be. Probably somewhere in next decade, if we're lucky…''

_''Request is about you, Master Jack. Not your father.''_

''…Me?'' Teen looked at automaton. ''Who the hell is it?''

_''We have no data about him, Master. Male, approximately 25 to 27 of age and European,''_ was answer and Jack with his photographic memory, couldn't place the information to any of his dad's business associates. While there were several Europeans, most of were nearly 50 or something.

Still wondering why would someone come to visit HIM and being so formal about it, Jack stood and left his lab, but not before telling robot to follow and keep on guard. For all he know, it could be monks or some other Heylin messing with him just for kicks. It wouldn't be first time and since Jack hadn't any idea who currently possessed the Moby Morpher…

After some stairs and corridors, Jack with robot in tow arrived in the large lobby. Indeed, there was a man dressed in expensive-looking dark grey suit examining one of the large paintings featuring some Chinese landscape.

Hearing arrival of teen and robot, man turned towards them, flashing a handsome smile before giving polite bow.

''Ah, Mr. Spicer. I'm glad that you decided to meet me.''

Jack tilted his head, giving man a look-over. He clearly was somewhere in middle of twenties and owned European features. Tall and lean but not too thin, man had a firm set of jaws and overall handsome face with intense emerald eyes and jet-black hair pulled on low ponytail, reaching just little past his shoulders.

In short, man was drool-worthy but despite it, Jack kept it in. Hot or not, goth preferred a certain Chinese dragon-man…

''Umm… Who exactly are you?'' Albino asked.

''Oh yes, forgive my poor manners; my name is Cian O'Dwyer,'' man said offering his hand to shake

''You are one of my dad's business associates?'' Jack asked stepping back, refusing the gesture, though he was already certain that man wasn't.

''No, I've never actually met your father. I came here purely to discuss about business with you,'' man, Cian looked slightly confused for teen's action.

''Me?''

''You are Jack Spicer, renowned inventor, are you not?''

Shifting awkwardly, Jack mumbled. ''…don't know about renowned…'' As much as he liked to boast, the fact was that he wasn't were famous. At all.

''I've heard that you can create practically any sort of device or machine despite your young age,'' Cian said ignoring teen's discomfort. ''That is why I'm here, in fact: I'd like to commission you.''

''You want me to build something for you?''

''Yes,'' Cian answered. ''You see Mr. Spicer, I'm an collector of antiques and have large collection worth of enough to keep an average person living in luxury for century, roughly speaking. As you are probably aware, this fact does attract unwanted attention which I'm seeking protection from.''

''No need for formality, Jack's just fine. So… You want something like a security system from me?''

''Essentially, yes... Jack.''

''Sorry, but I'm not getting it. There a lot of companies in world that could provide your what your asking for. Why you're coming to me?''

''Because I've not been satisfied with results of those others. Yes, I've asked same from them but in the end, someone have always managed to outwit their systems or someone has sold the plans for criminals. That will not do for _me_,'' man frowned while crossing his arms.

''I started to search intensely for someone capable of providing me a security that is impossible to hack or go around and since I expertise in antiques, I've heard of Shen Gong Wu and of Xiaolin-Heylin Conflict.''

''Are you after the Wu?'' Jack eyed guy in suspicion, Jackbot read to defend it's creator.

''No, I have no interest on them,'' man assured. ''A few people know about them and to most people in antique circles, artifacts with magical powers is nothing but a hocus-pocus. I collect relics that will gain me acknowledgement from _majority_ of community. But through knowledge of Wu, I received info about you and your inventions. I'm not one to pass any possibility in this situation and decided to come to you.''

Jack was silent for a moment, pondering this before smirking at man. ''If you know about me, you also know that I side with bad guys in this thing? You're not afraid that I wouldn't double-cross you or rob you myself?''

Cian smirked back. ''I imagine that because of your own wealth and the fact that my collections do not possess any mythical traits that could aid you in your endeavors, I don't have to worry about those things. Besides, I'm ready to pay any amount of money you ask for your work. It should be nice incentive. Besides…'' emerald eyes shone with wicked light.

''All the ways I've obtained my fortune are not so _pure_, so to speak.''

Albino couldn't help but feel slight shiver running down his spine. So, this guy was evil, too? Not Heylin but rather normal kind of evil?

Well, he had been bored and though he didn't actually need extra money, offer sounded tempting. Unbreakable security system, huh? Didn't sound too difficult either. And it was nice to have somebody complimenting him for change.

''Oh why the hell not?'' Jack shrugged and stepped towards man, offering his hand in sign of sealing the deal. ''I'll do it.''

Cian smiled darkly, taking albino's hand and shaking. ''I'm pleased to hear it.''

_Very pleased, indeed…_


	3. 3

**Yay, new chapter!**

**...do I have to do the disclaimer? Certainly everyone can figures which characters I own and don't own...**

* * *

''Chase Young! Wuya! I challenge the two of you to Xiaolin Showdown!'' declared certain short, round-headed monk hand on newest activated Shen Gong Wu along with mentioned witch and dragonlord.

Chase let out small groan. Why things couldn't go smoothly? It's rare he actually competed about Wu and while fighting Omi wasn't challenging, it was at least somewhat tolerable. Unlike Wuya.

He barely stands sight or smell of witch in his palace, much less any physical contact to her…

''Very well; my Reversing Mirror against your Orb of Tornami and Chase's Ruby of Ramses,'' Wuya sneered before sweeping her green eyes around icy mountain range they were. ''The game's Last Man Standing: who ever remains on his or her feet at the end, wins.''

''Really, Wuya? You couldn't even come up anything more original?'' Chase mocked.

Witch threw such a glare at the warlord that should've he been anyone else, it MIGHT have been intimidating. ''We'll see who's laughing soon, dragonbreath!''

''GONG YI TANPAI!''

At the end, the Showdown didn't last for long until both Wuya and Omi were plummeted to the ground from levitating blocks of ice, leaving Chase victorious. While landscape returned to normal, warlord sent newly acquired Wu back to his citadel with a snap of fingers.

Really, this was just too easy… Though for some reason he had feeling that something's missing…

''Hey, Omi! You're okay, pal?''

''Yes, Raimundo… Though I'm quite certain that Master Fung will demand me to train more for getting my hiney stomped.''

''Ass kicked,'' Raimundo corrected.

''That too.''

''Speaking of ass-kicking, am I only one here that noticed it?''

The Dragon of Fire's words caught interested both her fellow monks and Heylins.

''What are ya talkin' about, Kim?'' Clay asked.

''Anyone noticing lack of irritating attempts at evil laughter or robots?'' japanese girl said.

Now that she mentioned… There hadn't been any sight of Jack Spicer during whole time!

''Wow, weird…'' Shoku Warrior scratched his head. ''That's kinda odd. Doesn't Spicer ALWAYS come at Showdown?''

Ever-optimistic Omi got excited. ''Perhaps Jack Spicer have seen the Light and decided to abandon his corrupted ways to live a life of Goodness!''

That got snort from Wuya who had finally managed to scramble to her feet.

''Little fool maybe pathetic but I seriously doubt that…'' witch mumbled before limping away to nurse her broken body.

Being only one to caught Heylin witch's words, Chase couldn't help but to agree. Spicer was horrible excuse of villain but stubborn one. Boy wouldn't just suddenly see the light as Dragon of Water put it.

Still…

Maybe a visit to self-proclaimed evil genius was in order.

* * *

It took only a small amount of his magic to teleport at Spicer Estate and to cover warlord's presence from mansion's only living resident and his robots. Knowing that boy was most like at his workshop, Chase had chosen to that as his location to appear.

There was surprisingly no robots hovering around or machines running, leaving whole basement in darkness. Although it was 10 pm in China, Chase knew that Jack had tendency to work even to dawn. So it been so quite at this time was peculiar.

There was only a single light table lamp on in whole place and that's were immortal found him.

Jack, snoring lightly in front of desk, head resting on top of folded hands. His trademark coat had been left on backrest of rotating chair but had long ago fallen to the ground. On the table were blueprints of some kind, clearly some work Jack had been on before falling asleep.

There some things even Chase Young couldn't do and one of them was to understand that technical jibberish, so blueprints were ignored and warlord's attention focused on teen himself.

This explained Jack's absence, goth was simply occupied with some project of his and slept by his Wu-alarm.

A slight smile crept on immortal's face. Jack's goggles had slid further atop his head, causing few strands of red hair to fall on pale forehead. That black eyeliner was also slightly smudged, most likely rubbed on arms while shifting around sleeping.

Despite what it seemed, Chase Young didn't HATE Jack Spicer. Far from it. Since laying eyes on pale creature that had practically fallen to arms, warlord had been smitten with him. But 1500 years of living the life that consisted battles and betrayals had taught him to be on his guard.

Despite boy's lovely looks, Chase didn't act on his desires, expecting boy to be dishonest. Which he did, but not because Jack wanted to betray the warlord. Because betraying his allies and been dishonest to them was ALL he knew. After been associated with Wuya, it wasn't surprising that it was probably only way Jack thought that villains had to be. No one had taught him better.

Yes, Chase had deceived boy to obtain Omi as his minion, yes. But Chase had planned that after he had secured his rule of this world, he would approach goth and offer him something much better than what monk got: a place by Chase's side, as his _queen_.

But it was ruined now, thanks to monks!

Well, maybe he couldn't obtain Omi as servant but warlord refused to abandon his plans for Jack. But for now, he had to keep teen in distance. Not only Wuya would use this for advance and spew lies to goth, making everything more troublesome but Bean had been released too. Legume wouldn't hesitate to outright harm Jack to get under dragonlord's scales.

The monks or other Heylin were not a threat, it would be easy to keep Jack safe from them and there wasn't any other outside adversaries of Chase who would try to harm boy.

Noticing that he was drifting in thoughts, Chase returned his focus on sleeping teen. Turning the lamp off, immortal gently gathered pale youth on his arms, softly enough to not waking him and muttered a short spell.

In blink of eye, males had appeared upstairs, on teen's bedroom. It had certain aspect that reflected normal teen's life: clothes thrown everywhere. But that's pretty much it. Jack didn't use this room for anything else outside of sleeping since he practically lived in his workshop.

Gently lowering youth on the bed, Chase pulled black covers over him. Since Jack had already taken of his boots before falling asleep, warlord didn't have worry about those. Red sleeveless shirt and black pants were left on because immortal was certain his resolve not to take Jack would be put to test if he undressed the goth and warlord wasn't sure if he'd made trough it.

Sitting at the bed beside snoring teen, dragonlord sighed. He kept the eye on the youth of course but never spied him if he was less unclothed or something related. That would be too tempting for him. Hell, few years back when his tigers had brought Jack to his citadel fresh from shower, still covered in soap bubbles and only a towel around that narrow, pale waist…

Though he had managed to keep his poker face and to not jump on albino, that image gave him one of the worst erections he'd had for _centuries_! Yes, he had ordered to bring boy to him but his warriors could have had decency to wait for Jack to put some clothes on!

Oh, the sight of albino wrapping his arms around that attractive chest…!

Furiously shaking his head, Chase banished the thought. That doesn't help anything!

Glancing at teen, warlord gently tugged those trademark goggles off him, setting them at night table. Golden eyes were soft when looking at gothic teen, before older man leaned in and placed a soft kiss on pale forehead.

''Soon… Jack…''

Not tempting himself further, warlord charmed himself back to Land of Nowhere, deciding to put one of his warriors to look after Jack in guise of crow.

Outside the mansion, standing on thick tree branch, man with black hair and emerald eyes had just witnessed scene that took place through the window of Jack's bedroom. Clearly he had somehow managed to avoid dragonlord's keen senses.

''That… was unexpected,'' Cian said lowly.

_''He is a creature of great power and may bring trouble in long run,''_ a low, chilling voice hissed inside Cian's mind. _''We must execute plan before he does.''_

''But don't you need more time gather your strength…?''

_''I would have liked to be able to manifest myself on mortal plane for this but now time is against us.''_

''So, what is your command?''

_''There is faster way for me to use, which I abandoned in favor of more satisfying one… Nonetheless, results are same. It will suffice,''_ voice was hissing, dripping with hate. _''Bring the boy with you in two days.''_

''Two days?! My Lord, it would be too suspicious…''

_''SILENCE!''_ roar striked through man's mind. _''Do not forget your place, paladin! I gave you life, you will do as I command!''_

''Urgh… Yes… Lord Anbhás…''

**TBC**

* * *

**FLUFF! And slightly naughty Chase! Hands up if you went ''Aaaaww!'' at any point :)**

**Idea of Chase calling Jack his Queen makes me grinning like a madman every friggin' time!**

**Unfortunately, though I said this is multichaptered story, there's maximum two chapters left, unless I write slightly longer alterned ending after them, but I should warn you: it could be weird and probably not totally suited to story. Tell me after ending if you want to read it. If not, don't worry, I have many more Chack stories coming up! Not to mention other fandoms... And I really should draw more...**


	4. 4

**Hi and sorry for taking so long! So hectic life I'm having, being sick and soon I'll be starting a training period under a jewellery-artist, so exciting!**

**This short chapter will have to do now, I'll be posting more this weekend already!**

**Oh and I've decided to include longer version of story! Originally it would have ended after next chapter but I'm adding up a little twist and that means one or two more chapters! Thanks for all your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect OC characters :)**

* * *

''So Jack. How would you like to see the place your system is coming to?''

Youth lifted his head to look at western male. Cian had taken habit to visit him often, claiming that he was interested to see Jack working. Wealthy male stayed in the top-class hotel in the city hours drive away from the Spicer Mansion but still came every day or so. Jack wasn't sure if it was because Cian didn't trust Jack to hold his end of the bargain or something else.

''Huh? Where did that come from?'' Jack asked while returning to connect two sets of wires together.

''Shouldn't you get to know my home to effectively set up the security system?''

''Well, not really,'' Jack answered. ''I mean, the blueprints you provided are detailed and I'm really good in what I do. Any problems in setting up the system can always be solved at the scene.''

''I'm not questioning your talent…'' Cian countered and sighed. ''Very well Jack, I'll be honest: you have worked nearly a month fervently and I'm pleased for that. Therefore I'd like to offer you a day or two for break. Come to my mansion, get to know the layout first hand and have a little break. Maybe you'd be interested to see some of my artifact collection, too.''

Albino stopped to work and turned completely towards older man, pondering if he should say what was on his mind.

''Look, you might be offended but I should make one thing clear: I am not into you,'' Jack said making up his mind and crossing his arms across his chest.

''I… beg your pardon?''

''I'm not most socializing guy and maybe I'm reading this wrong but I've got a feeling you're… trying to hit on me, okay?''

Before Cian could answer anything Jack rushed to continue. ''I mean it's not that I don't find you good.-looking, because I do… I mean I don't even know if you're into men or not… But it's just my feeling… And I already have someone who I like… Or not actually _"have"_ because he doesn't know that I like and he definently doesn't like me like I like him and…!''

''Jack, JACK stop!'' Cian raised his voice to get the rambling mechanic to cease.

''Allow me to sum this up. You believe I'm trying to hit on you?''

A nod from Jack.

''And you're not alright with this assumption because you already have someone you like?''

Nod.

''Yet you're thinking you offended me?''

Nod.

''Because you've no idea if I'm into women or men?''

Double-nod.

Cian looked at Jack silently for a moment before bursting in laughter, startling young mechanic.

''Uh, what's so funny?'' Jack carefully asked.

''This whole situation!'' Cian laughed and seeing teen's darkened expression, continued. ''Oh no no, it's just been awhile I met person who could make me laugh, I'm not laughing at you.''

Calming down and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, European male continued.'' You remind my old love in that aspect, she too was one of few ever making me laugh. But about earlier: no, you didn't offend me. Though my interest lies among women, the way I was brought up was very eccentric.''

''Eccentric?''

''You could say almost… knight-like,'' Cian grinned. ''I wasn't coming onto you and if my actions spoke differently, I apologies.''

''It's… okay,'' Jack answered. ''Sorry about that, I'm really not good at interacting with people. Too much of an outcast for it.''

Cian waved his hand, like to sweep the teen's apology aside. ''Well since that's cleared up… What is your answer to my earlier question? Now that you know I'm not trying to charm you into my bed, of course.''

Older man gave teasing grin and despite everything, made Jack slightly red. He were honest when he said that Cian was far from ugly. And even if Jack was faithful to his crush on Chase, he couldn't help it. It wasn't often he got nice responds from hot guys so forgive if he took his kicks from eccentric, straight man's words.

''I… guess I could do that,'' albino gave up. ''Honestly, I'm a bit curious to see what kind of things you actually want to be shield from crooks. As long as, there's no romantic candlelight dinners included.''

''I can tell my maids to hide all the candles upon arrival,'' Cian smirked.

''Yeah, you do that.''

''If you'd like I can make reservation for next flight to Ireland…''

''No need for that,'' Jack cut him off grinning. ''I've got a jet of my own design that's faster than any other plane. 2 hours and we'll be there and that's if we fly to the east across the Pacific.''

''Very nice,'' Cian said. ''I have all I need in my briefcase I brought here with me so as soon as your jet's ready, we can leave.''

''Sweet! Give me thirty minutes to check everything and we'll be off.''

''Alright, I'll go upstairs and collect my briefcase. Maybe I'll have another look those amazing scultures in the foyer…''

With that, Cian started to climb the stairs while Jack rushed off, yelling commands to his Jackbots to check everything on the jet. Man turned the handle on the door and stepped into the hallway.

''…after I've taken care of that spying feather-beast outside.''

* * *

The Heylin-crow sat at the tree outside of Spicer Mansion. It couldn't see what was going on in Jack's workshop but Master's orders were strict: stay hidden outside and if anything strange happens, investigate and report back immediately. Also return every two days to report in any case.

So far only unfamiliar human had arrived in to mansion but nothing more, so crow just observed from the distance before nightfall when it would return to Chase.

Crow never noticed how a dark figure materialized from emptiness before the bird was grabbed from behind. Set of hands held it's wings against the rest of pitch black body, making escaping impossible. Crow let out loud screeches and tried to claw at the fingers but it was for naught.

Dark chuckle reached avian's ears.

''My apologies, but I can't have you snooping around. This doesn't concern your master at all.''

Crow blinked. That voice…! It sounded just like…!

''Goodbye.''

Jolts of dark, malicious energy hit through the crow, making it scream in pain and jerking uncontrollably. Hands that held it opened and black bird fell down at the feet of tree, twitching little more before ceasing all the movement.

Up at the tree, dark-haired Irish man smiled cruelly before dematerializing and returning inside the building.

* * *

True to his words, it only took up to 30 minutes for Jack to get his jet operational and two males were soon on their way Ireland, leaving behind the China and unbeknownst to Jack, one dead Heylin-crow on his parents' garden.


	5. 5

_Couple of hours later in Ireland…._

''Wow! This place is awesome!''

Owner of the said ''place'' chuckled. ''One would think you'd be used to mansions, Jack.''

''Yeah, you'd think but seriously! You could place my folk's place in here and I'd bet there's still plenty room!''

''Now you see what I was saying about getting to know the place?''

''Yep. I mean,'' Jack said while looking up at paintings on the ceiling in large study. ''I knew the measurements from those blueprints but seeing this in real life… Damn!''

Cian laughed. ''Well, are going to keep admiring my home or would like something to eat? I could show my collections after dinner.''

''Yeah, I'm starving. Let's eat!'' Jack grinned. ''You don't happen to have pudding in here?''

* * *

Large hall was littered with paintings, sculptures, statues and relics of all kinds. Just the sheer number of them made Jack's eyes widen. Cian really hadn't been kidding when guy mentioned his vast collection. Shit, just one simple object in here was probably more valuable than the Crown Jewels of England!

Now that he thought of it, it really wouldn't be surprising if even those were here…

Dismissing that thought, goth navigated his way through ancient objects. Cian had gone to make some business calls after dinner and told Jack that he could go ahead. Irish man would be joining albino male little later.

While inspecting metal jewellery through glass display that were probably from Ireland's Bronze Age, young man failed to notice how the very atmosphere in hall got, for the lack of better phrase, darker and ominous.

_''Jack…''_

Pale tech-lover jumped, wildly looking around him. He could have sworn someone had whispered or better yet, hissed, right to his ear! But there was nothing or no-one beside him in the hall…

_''Afraid, are you…?''_

Jack squeaked. What the hell was going on?! After all his experience with mystical stuff, teen knew that disembodiment voices were really real and never knew any good. But that didn't sound anyone he knew, so what the fuck?!

_''You should be… After all, I have waited for eons…''_

''W-who the fuck are y-you?'' Jack stuttered, wrapping his hand around his torso because of sudden coldness in hall. ''W-what do you want f-from me?!''

_''Why don't you step closer and I tell…''_

Now whispers seemed to come from far end of the hall. Jack backed up to opposite direction. This was bad! He had to get out of the hall, find Cian and tell the guy that there was some fucking evil entity in his house!

''Yeah, no way in hell!'' Teen refused, turned around and fled. He was not staying here for second!

_''Run all you want, you never escape me!''_

''We'll see about...!''

**Thump!**

Jack collided to something, thrown back to floor from impact.

''Jack? What is the matter?''

Goth looked up and was relieved that it was Cian who had run into. Older male was giving Jack unreadable expression before taking hold of younger one's arm and lifting him up. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack paled when he saw how visible tendrils of darkness slowly crept towards them.

''No time to explain!'' Goth said, trying to make his way away from darkness, not noticing that Cian hadn't eased his hold on his arm. ''We have to get away from here!''

_''Paladin, seize him.''_

Wasting no time, Cian pinned both of Jack's arms behind his back, stopping teen's escape.

''_Ow_! What the hell Cian!'' Jack cried in pain when his arms were twisted roughly. ''What are you doing?!''

''My apologies, Jack but…'' Man leaned to whisper in pale ear. ''Your time is up.''

''Wha-…?!'' Not understanding what was going on, Jack screamed when tendrils wrapped around his legs and waist, pulling him towards the mass of blackness. They gave rough pull and Jack fell on the marble floor when Cian let his hands go. Immediately goth was dragged across the floor into the darkness. Unable to grab into anything to fight back, Jack's cries were silenced when darkness engulfed him…

* * *

_Meanwhile in China_

Chase was annoyed.

It was well into the night and his crow hadn't returned. If there was one thing Chase hated it was when his servants failed to follow his orders. Not to mention that the crow was watching over Jack. That made this even more important. The warlord rose from his throne, determined to find out himself what was reason for this delay and little spell casting later he was already a long way from his palace at the Spicer Estate.

Standing in a dark garden bathed only in the moonlight, immortal man swept his eyes across the yard, noticing how there was virtually no lights on inside the mansion. Nothing unusual there since house filled with rooms and young genius only living resident most of the time. Focusing on finding his wayward spy, Chase concentrated to find the trace of bird's aura. Picking it up, man walked at the foot of large tree, before abruptly stopping, eyes wide.

On the grass was lying his crow, feathers ruffled and unmoving, seemingly dead. Chase bend and lifted the bird, furious. Who _dared_…!?

Warlord swept palm over crow's body. Though it looked like it, bird wasn't dead, only rendered totally immobile and unable to communicate via telepathy. Whoever had done this clearly indented to kill the crow but with Chase's magic flooding through creature's veins, but only succeeded to paralyze it.

_''Black magic…_'' Chase thought as he directed his own magic to dispel unfamiliar magic. Every magic user had their own distinct energy pattern and this wasn't anyone Chase knew of. What was some strange spell caster doing here…?

Magic now dispelled, the crow came quickly out of its stupor, blinking its beady eyes and struggling to stand. Warlord let the crow climb on his shoulder, shaking itself.

''What happened in here?'' Chase demanded furiously and crow wasted no time to relay all its findings to warlord. Unfamiliar European-descent human arriving at the estate earlier like several other days before… Everything else calm before crow was assaulted from behind with magic… Attacker being same person who had seemed normal mortal…

Taking in the information Chase used his magic to send crow back to home for rest before teleporting himself right in Jack's workshop. There was no trace of Jack or his visitor, only couple of Jackbots running some task designed for them. Upon dragon lord's arrival, robots focused on immortal but didn't try to attack. Their creation had programmed them to not to.

Nearest automaton hovered closer to address the warlord.

_''Master Young, may I ask what the reason for your arrival is?''_ Synthetic voice rattled.

''Where's Spicer?'' Dragon growled, causing robot to back up slightly.

_''I'm afraid Master Jack is currently away on important trip…''_

''With his western associate, I presume? Where are they?''

_''I'm very sorry, Master Young but I'm not allowed to answer to that…''''_

''Enough!'' Chase snarled. ''I know that Spicer has given your ability to make your own decions to the certain point.

Making the robots to shudder in fear because of their emotion chips, warlord continued hissing, eyes slowly turning to red.

''So think of this: your creator's visitor is no mere human but skilled in dark magic. Something he probably has kept hidden from your, am I correct?''

Robots grew silent at that.

''If he hid that fact, there is great possibility that whatever intentions he has, they may bring harm to Spicer,'' Chase continued. ''So open your metallic voice boxes and tell me everything.''

* * *

It was cold. And dark. And his head hurt like a bitch.

Jack groaned, trying sit up. What had happened? Last thing goth remembered was that he was at Cian's mansion… That's right! There was this freaky voice and darkness and Cian who…

Cian… That voice had said something about stopping Jack and man had almost twisted his arms off...

Jack wrapped his arms around himself while standing up, it was cold in here. He looked around. He was in enormous cavern, stalagmites and stalactites growing from ceiling and floor towards each other, you could hear dripping sound of water droplets. Jack was freezing; he only had his ripped-off sleeves shirt and no coat to cover his upper body.

Where was he? Dark tendrils had dragged him in blackness… Were these caverns under the mansion? Or was he teleported somewhere else? Oh now he really hoped he had the Golden Tiger Claws…

**''Not the loveliest place, right?''**

Jack jumped. It was that same voice but now it sounded like. It. Was. Right. HERE!

Goth swirled around and turned whiter if possible.

There, partially shrouded in shadows, was a huge black dragon! Slightly larger than an elephant and scales like shining black onyx, reptile looked at teen with narrow glowing, pupil less green eyes. Its head was shaped like a wedge and long snout lined with long, pointy teeth. On top of its eyes it had four smaller curled horns, two on each side and on back of its head, two on either side also, were larger horns, tips turning forward. Dragon's back was littered with countless bony spines, from top of head to almost tip of its whip-like tail. About tail… Part of was spine-free but on the tip of it, was large clutch of those spines, giving you're an impression of what would happen if dragon decided to hit you with it.

Though dragon was large, its body was thin and resembled that of a hound. There were three large toes with deadly looking claws on each four legs, fourth smaller toe on back of its forelegs. All legs had dark grey armor-like plating on the front and beast's underside was covered from head to tail in jagged plates. Massive wings grew from its shoulders and back, adding size to the monster.

Jack backed up to wall farthest from the dragon, absolutely terrified. He had never seen a real western dragon and now that he had, he could agree that it was nothing like those eastern dragons like Dojo…

**''My, you seem scared; Jack…''** dragon rumbled and it made shivers ran over teen's back. **''Never seen a true western dragon before, I guess?''**

''No…''

**''Well, not that I'm surprised. Most us are gone, wiped out by servants of light and holy…''** dragon sneered. **''But none of that. There are much more important matters…''**

''W-what matters? A-and just w-who are you?'' Jack gulped, clinging on that tiny shred of hope that it didn't include him.

**''My name… is Anbhás,''** dragon answered. **''Or at least its the name given to me centuries ago by mortals of this land. ''Violent death'', they called me for there was no place on land that could escape me and my fiery breath. Oh what a glorious days those were! Mortals trembling under my rule, offering treasures and sacrifices in hopes to be spared!''**

Anbhás closed his eyes upon those memories.** ''I was feared. No one even dared to challenge me. I had ruled for century already and would have ruled for countless more if…''**

Dragon snapped his eyes open, glaring at Jack, smoke rising from nostrils.

**''…If it hadn't been for your cursed ancestor!''**

* * *

Cian stand in front of window, watching how the sun slowly neared the horizon. It would not be long for now… Anbhás would get his revenge and then… Cian's usefulness would be gone. Though he was bound to obey the dragon, he could still remember everything that happened so long ago…

_''Ailbe…''_

Man's thoughts were interrupted at the sudden pulse of dark energy sweeping through the room. Irish man twisted around, only to get his throat squeezed by a single gloved hand. The grip was in human and easily lifted Cian's legs from the ground.

''Where is Jack?!''

Looking down at dark-haired man choking him, Cian gave Chase Young a tired smile.

''You're too late,'' he answered. ''Take my advice and leave. This doesn't concern you at all.''

Warlord sneered. ''At the moment someone tries to use MY Jack, it DOES concern me. Now answer me and maybe I'll grant you a swift, painless death.''

At that, Cian let out a bitter laugh. ''Ah, love… There was a time I thought just like that. Before _she_ crushed it all…''

Looking at immortal, man closed his eyes. 'Do what you want to me, you won't find him.''

''Not even trying to save your life, are you?''

''Why should I?'' Cian asked. ''My work is done. In either way, I won't see the next sunrise…''

Deciding this was just a waste of his time, Chase tore without effort man's head off from his body, noticing something peculiar.

_There was no blood flowing out._

Dropping both the body and head, warlord watched as man's body withered before him until it turned to dust. Reanimated corpse… To do as good human-like resurrection as this, you need powerful magic. So the true culprit was elsewhere.

And they had Jack.

* * *

**Wow, I'm on the roll here! I decided to split this chapter in two, it would be too long compared to others... And I'm anxious to get into interesting part of story which started in this chapter! Woohoo!**

**I know some have asked for longer chapters but please be patient, I'm getting hang of this thing soon ^^'**


	6. 6

**I'm dead.**

**Seriously.**

**My fingers are falling of.**

**This THE longest thing I've ever had to write and again I had to cut it in two! Son of a *****! How on earth it becomes longer and longer?!**

**I need to rewrite the next part because Chase turned out too much OOC compared to this chapter and earlier... I didn't want make him too much of a pussy in this story XD**

_**WARNING!**_

**Contains blood and lots of text!**

* * *

''My ancestor?'' Jack asked.

**''Centuries ago,''** Anbhás growled, lifting his massive black body from the ground, towering over the little human. **''There was one county that had to offer me a payment for sparing their miserable lives. I demanded that the Count's youngest daughter was to be given for me. Surely, you have heard of the stories about dragons stealing maidens?''**

''Y-yeah,'' Jack trembled.

**''Young and pure maiden makes the most delicious meal for a dragon,''** Anbhás flicked his forked tongue. **''Even better than an entire town of people. Nevertheless, when my payment was sent to my, I was furious. Those foolish mortals were trying to trick me! The girl who they sent was not of nobility, but the daughter of Count's advisor. I was going to raze the whole county before only ashes remained until this girl offered me a deal,'' **dragon flexed it wings and caused a cloud of dust to fly around.

**''Apparently she had been sent in the place of Count's daughter because she had tried to elope with a traveling merchant against her parents' approval. Grown tired of their daughter's behaviour, they offered her to be sacrificed instead of the Count's daughter. So now, eager not to die, this feeble girl begged that if I allowed her to go back, she would bring the right girl to me.''**

Anbhás chuckled. **''Imagine that! Like I would trust to word of a mortal!''**

**''But then… ''** black beast murmured. **''I noticed it. That hatred, anger in side her eyes. It's something we dragons are able to sense, all those dark feelings that dwell in mortals. And they were strong in her. I questioned her nature and she admitted it: she held no love for her people or her parents. All she desired was to be free. And for that reason, she promised to bring my desired maiden. Not to spare her home, but to buy her own life from me. For all her family know was that she's probably dead already. If she'd sneak in the castle and lured the naive noble girl with her, no one would suspect her. She'd get her freedom; I'd get my meal and the county… Well, I could always demolish it anyway.''**

Black scaled lips turned to cruel smirk, showing the razor sharp teeth.

**''How delightful twist it was! It wasn't often that I'd get to witness such a nature from a human woman, a high-class one even! Naturally, I agreed. She would deliver the right girl to me and she'd be free to go where ever she wanted,''** dragon said before his expression turned dark.

**''Had I known better or being more cautious, I would have been able to foresee what happened later…''**

''S-she didn't return?'' Jack asked, after finding his voice again. He had been hoping he could slip away while dragon was talking, but the monster never let the teen out of his sight.

**''Oh she did, as promised,'**' Anbhás answered.** ''She came two nights later like she said, with other human clad head to toe in dark robes. She said that is was necessary so the night guards wouldn't spot them. Count's daughter had golden blond hair which was very noticeable. I could detect her scent coming from under the robes and was pleased. I gave advisor's girl permission to leave which she took.''**

**''Just as I was going indulge myself for long-due dinner, my defenses down, human under the cloth threw robes aside and revealed himself as a paladin, one that had brought down dozens of my kind!'' **Anbhás let out fierce roar that made the very stones in cavern shake and Jack's bones to rattle.

**''He cut my hide with a dragonbane sword, only human-weapon that could harm us and after a long fight, managed to plunge that cursed blade in to my heart,''** dragon hissed. **''I died yes, but unlike many others, I had a trick in my claws: I had bound my very soul in to special Beacon outside my very being, ensuring that should my body fall, my spirit would not be lost. But alas,'' **he spat some flames past his teeth.** ''That meant sentencing myself in this prison.''**

Anbhás gestured the cavern around them.

**''This place, human, is not in the reality you know. It's… a pocket or bubble outside of the time. Only in here I again stand like this, in mortal world I'm nothing but a shade, for my body is long gone and rotten. Of course, I could always take someone else's body… If the very gate itself hadn't been sealed.''**

* * *

Chase stormed through the mansion. He could pickup Jack's scent but it was faint. As if he was here but at the same time wasn't. Not only Jack's scent but he could also sense strange aura too. Though it wasn't familiar, warlord recognized its type.

''A western dragon… ''Chinese warlord growled. What on Earth did a dragon want from Jack?

No matter. What ever the reason was, that dragon had made a terrible mistake when it started to mess in Chase's territory!

He reached the large hall filled with ancient treasures. Jack's scent was strongest in there but there was no one. Warlord stepped deeper in the hall before stopping. There was something weird on the energies in here…

''I see…'' Chase said to himself when it became clear to him and sat down on the floor, legs crossed and pressing his palms together. Closing those golden eyes, immortal warrior started to concentrate.

_Hold on… Jack…_

* * *

''T-the gate? What g-gate?''

**''The very passage that allowed my spirit to move between mortal plane and this place,''** dragon said. **''It would have ensured that I could easily obtain another body but again, that same wretched wench interfered. It seemed that she knew a thing or two about sorcery.''**

**''After the paladin had brought me down and my soul retreated to the Beacon, she used a powerful sealing spell to trap me inside it. By sacrificing her own blood, she created a wall that I couldn't pass thus preventing me from finding a new body.''**

**''At that point, my knowledge of events faded, unable to see anything beyond my new prison. Only now, centuries later, I learned what happened. Guess from whom?''**

Jack shook his head.

**''From that very same paladin that killed me.''**

''B-but how… Shouldn't he be dead by now…?''

**''He was dead. But it's not a difficult task to construct his rotten body back with magic. The beauty of it was that even if he remembered everything, he was still bound to my will. And you know why? **Anbhás smirked.** Because he too had been deceived by that woman too and betrayal leaves it's marks, making it easy to latch on to them and use them like puppeteer's strings.''**

**''It seems that woman seduced that said paladin and fed him lies about how the dragon forced her to bring back Count's daughter or whole county would suffer. And how she couldn't take her best friend to the beast. The paladin, deeply in love with advisor's daughter, swore that he would slay the dragon to save his love's home. They took the sheets used by Count's daughter in her bed, full of her scent and dyed them dark. Then paladin covered himself with dark cloth and woman led him into my cave,''** dragon hissed.

**''Woman had promised the paladin that after he had slain the dragon, she would marry him and they'd live together. Poor man, deluded by her devious words, was stunned when she cast the sealing spell for all he knew she was just a normal high-status lady. Demanding to know why she hadn't told him, paladin was stabbed by her with a knife coated in deadly poison.''**

**''As he lay on the ground dying, she told him the truth. How she had made a deal with the dragon and how the paladin had been only a tool for her to use. How she had never loved the paladin, not even for a little. He had to die, just like the dragon, so that there would be no change for her to be exposed. For what would people do to a person who makes agreements with a dragon or uses black magic?''**

Anbhás smiled. **''Don't you wonder what that would have been like? To have your love to backstab you like that? If nothing else, girl was at least wicked by nature.''**

Jack looked at ground. In some way, he DID know… Or at least, he had done that to one he loved in past…

**''Still, paladin plead and it changed nothing. She left, leaving him to die. And even though he still loved her, there was hate in his heart too, making him useful to me. For he was one who brought you here.''**

''Cian…''

**''Indeed,''** dragon laughed. **''I needed someone who could move in mortal plane and he was most fit for it.''**

''B-but how does this concern me in anyway?!'' Jack yelled. ''And shouldn't you be sealed? How did you speak in the hall or even brought Cian back?''

**''You haven't figured it out, yet?''** Anbhás asked, bringing his head down so his eyes were on the same level as Jack's. Teen could smell the brimstone in dragon's breath, burning his nose.

**''That woman was your foremother, mortal,''** dragon hissed. '**'And her blood runs in you. Therefore ****_you_**** shall pay for her crimes.''**

''That's b-bullshit!'' Jack protested. ''It was she who did all that even if she's my ancestor! H-how do you even know that I am, anyway?''

**''Because it was her blood that sealed me,''** Anbhás snarled.**'' And it was your blood that released me.''**

''What? How… When…?''

**''Not important,''** dragon interrupted.**'' Even though your blood freed me so that I can affect to mortal world to the certain degree, it's not enough. I'm not totally free yet and can't use my full power.''**

''S-so that's it? You want my blood?'' Jack whimpered, growing more and more afraid for his life.

''If it's all I wanted, I could have had the paladin cut your throat open at any moment,'' monster sneered. **''I want revenge. And a way to roam the mortal world. I'll be taking your body.''**

The smirk on dragon's lips was horrifying.

''M-my body?''! Jack yelled.

**''What a better way to have a revenge,''** Anbhás laughed. **''I need new body and by using yours, the seal shall be broken completely!''**

**''I was meant to wait until I had gathered enough strength to snatch it while you were in presence of the Beacon, but that guardian of yours was an obstacle I hadn't anticipated. So I had to speed things up and use most of my strength to drag you in here after paladin brought you close enough.''**

''Guardian? W-what guardian…?'' Jack was confused. He didn't have anyone like that…

**''And now…''** Anbhás smirked, ignoring him. **''It's time to be a good boy and give me what I want, Jack...''**

Anbhás rose to his hind legs and reached for Jack with his front leg, claws ready to snatch the teen. But thanks to all those escapes in Showdowns, Jack was pretty swift in his dodging and managed to evade the massive claws. He sprinted to the left from the dragon, dodging the massive wing when it hit the air above him, flying dust around.

**''There's no way to run! This is my realm! It's useless!''**

''Like I said before: we'll see about that!'' Jack yelled back and run deeper in the cave. Deep inside he knew it was useless: if what Anbhás had said was true, Jack couldn't get out of here. But he really didn't want to let that dragon take his body!

Suddenly pain erupted across goth's back and he was thrown forward on stone floor, face first. Impact was so rough that Jack lost conscious while fresh blood started to stain the stone under him. Though his goggles had remained on his head, they were cracked and blood was running down his face.

Dark shadow covered the teen as Anbhás stepped closer, tail swinging from side to side, its spines stained with blood. Noting how deep wounds had appeared on human's back, red shirt nearly ripped off, he snorted. Oh well. Once he had taken control of Jack's body, it would be easy to use his magic to heal those injuries.

**''I told you,''** dragon said, knowing that his prey couldn't hear him. **''Running is useless. And now… you're mine!''**

Anbhás never saw the figure that shot over Jack until it was too late. Something hit black dragon to the chest with incredible force, sending his massive body flying backwards, crashing into stone pillars. Gasping for breath, dragon was lucky that his chest armor had taken the most of hit's power and spared his bones.

Chase Young didn't waste time to enemy that was currently down. His first concern was albino being lying on the ground. Warlord kneeled next to teen and his eyes darkened when he saw wounds on white back. Gently turning other to his side, Chase checked that Jack was breathing and there was a pulse. Jack could have a concussion and who knew if he had any internal injuries. Plus with those wounds he could lose too much blood if Chase didn't get him out of here soon…

Angry growl alerted him and the warlord stood up, positioning himself between Jack and the black dragon… This thing would suffer. That was his promise.

Anbhás glared at armor-clad man. **''You…! How did you get in here?!''**

''It's not that hard when you have skills like mine,'' Chase answered.'' I don't know who you are or what is it that you want from Jack but mark my words: you shall pay for ever laying a claw on him!''

**''His ancestor cost me everything, even my life! I have a right to demand retribution!''**

''I don't care about what ever his ancestor did to you. I laid a claim on Jack long ago.'' Chase's skin started to change in scales. ''And I don't share.''

Anbhás could only watch as this being that he had thought only to be some kind of a sorcerer, transformed in front of the black dragon. Green and black scales covered the growing body, nails turned to deadly claws. Black spines shooting up from beast's back and long tail whipping behind him.

It only took a moment to Chase to turn into his true form and though the dragonlord was smaller than Anbhás, it didn't make him any less dangerous.

**''What… are you…''** black dragon hissed. Was this creature a dragon?

''Your death,'' green and black monster smirked, presenting his deadly teeth. ''That's the only thing you need to know.''

Black dragon roared angrily, Chase answering with one of his own and both reptiles sprung to action. Claws tore into flesh, sending blood and scales everywhere. Two dragons attacked and dodged, completely dedicated to kill their enemy.

Chase took advance of his adversary's inability to turn his body fast enough and leaped on his back, sinking his teeth in the black dragon's shoulder. Screaming in pain, Anbhás jumped on his back legs and squashed Chase between the wall and his back. Those multiple spines sank into striped dragon's body, making him grimace before taking the hold of Anbhás' horns and pulling other's head backwards, intending to break black one's neck.

Not going let that happen, darker one dropped back onto four feet and pulled his head down, throwing Chase over his head, his back to ground. Warlord's hold on the horns gave up and Anbhás took this change to sink his claws into other's stomach. Being a master Martial Artist, Chase evaded and slashed at Anbhás' face, nearly blinding him.

Anbhás retaliated and scratch Chase's right arm with clawed thumb on his wing and sent smaller dragon flying head first to the wall with a swing from his long neck. He then shot a fireball on the roof, causing heavy boulders to crash on top of Chase. Black dragon breathed heavily and made its way to Jack who was in the safe distance from the fight.

**''Now…''** Anbhás took a breath and spread his wings while towering over the teen. **_''Skarahg-nikal-fulnivek-geh-vaan-dovik-garahh!'' _**Black dragon was outlined by a dark glow that spread over unconscious Jack. ''_**Niyak-krah-kuyalek…!''**_

_''LEAVE HIM ALONE!''_

Anbhás was interrupted when Chase dug out and attacked to the black dragon's face again. Using his strength, warlord lifted Anbhás' massive body and threw him aside, shielding Jack from the dragon.

Anbhás struggled to get in his feet, furious that his spell had been interrupted. He brought his wings down to shield his sides. Chase kept himself sideways, lips pulled back and teeth red from spilled blood. Neither of them looked very good; they were covered in cuts and Anbhás' chest armor had even cracked.

Glancing behind, Chase knew that this was taking too long. He had to get Jack out here immediately! Taking a quick look into ceiling, warlord got an idea. Now all he needed was a little boost…

''This is all that a western dragon can do?'' warlord sneered. ''Stories of your kind are very much overrated.''

**''How dare you!''** Anbhás snarled. He wasn't going to let this mismatched thing to insult his glorious kind! Black dragon dove forward, intentioned to crush Chase with his jaws.

But warlord was faster.

Chase jumped up, using other's body as a leverage, towards the stone spires on the ceiling and easily cut one off with his claws. The spire was even taller than Anbhás itself but only about five to six feet wide and as it fell toward the ground, black dragon had no time to dodge before stone pierced his back all the way through to stomach and into ground, nailing him in place. Dragon let out a horrible roar, falling to the ground, blood flooding out from wound before he went completely limp.

Chase landed back on the floor and after quickly making sure that the black one was down for good, transformed back and rushed to scoop albino in his arms. He quickly cast a spell to return to mansion in mortal world, noticing when he materialized back into hall with Jack that everything was fading. All the artifacts, furniture, entire house was disappearing! It seems that whole place was made by dragon's magic…

Dismissing that thought, warlord called upon his transportation magic and disappeared, taking the young genius with him.

* * *

**Phh, that was a job! Next one chapter takes time, maybe a week :)**

**Irish Gaelic names translated:**

**Anbhás = violent death**

**Cian = ancient, enduring**

**O'Dwyer = black**

**Cian O'Dwyer isn't his original name but a name given to him upon his resurrection by**

**Anbhás. In earlier planning, Anbhás and Cian weren't separate characters but Cian was meant to be Anbhás' human disguise.**


End file.
